


The Vow (In sickness and in...)

by Scrumptiousxbluexcrumpit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Necrophilia, Original work - Freeform, Romance, True Love, Zombie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptiousxbluexcrumpit/pseuds/Scrumptiousxbluexcrumpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara thinks she can handle a little decomposition, but what can she even call this? When your friend, companion, partner, lover, husband? Is a walking corpse? Human decomposition in a literal form…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vow (In sickness and in...)

The Vow

Tara knows that Athos is dead, that her love for him is cool and true, his eyes never losing their sway, full of a light that should not be seen in the eyes of the dead.

It's not easy however…she cant stop loving Athos and she doesn't want to, even when his kisses become to much, the terrifying taste of rot and dry truth become far to bitter to swallow.

Athos's heart doesn't beat anymore, his blood no longer flows through his veins, and that when he touches Tara his hands are as cold as ice. 

This is decay, the mindless and hard honesty of decomposition, bacterial breakdown of life. When Athos gives Tara that rare little quirk of his lips, that interpretation of a smile, his not quite smile, he is green with putrefaction and his skin stretches tightly over his face, his hands, though cold and gentle, are rough and wood like in feeling, mummified with fermentation (and the fear, oh the fear, but she loves him, how could she not?).

Tara loves him, he came back just for her, but she's scared, so helplessly scared; she goes over this again and again, thinking:

What can she even call this? When your friend, companion, partner, lover, husband? Is a walking corpse? Human decomposition in a literal form…a walking, talking, loving, and fucking…this is life!?

People say that art supposedly imitates life and Athos is not art but he is better at imitating life then most living folk. 

So Tara wonders why he can't be defined as living, so his body might have had a hostile take over by nature! But his being, his, dare she say soul? Is still there, Athos, is still there and that's just fine with Tara, she like's having him there, she likes it a lot, even if she knows that they can't be together in the real sense of the word (fuck legality she says), like when he has her in his arms, gasping and moaning, giving Tara pleasure, that she wishes so desperately return but hey, it's just not possible.  
Athos says he doesn't mind, that he like's to look at Tara, the sweet satisfaction as she climaxes, that it makes him feel like he has a pulse, that his heart, beats a little faster.

Tara thinks she can handle a little decomposition: 

What Tara is sure of, however is that she will, he can, stand beside Athos and give comfort to the dead, to bring sound to silent thoughts. And love him no matter what, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in death, this is what she vowed. 

Tara has her own sense of the word, her definition.

This is love in her definition...she did say in Death didn't she? That was her vow.

**Author's Note:**

> First: I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read this Second: I would like it to be noted that this was supposed to unnerve you, the vow was inspired by a story I heard from a Tibetan woman, that slept with her husbands ashes and how society was as whole found this unacceptable, the vow was my response.


End file.
